


Life's Work

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fucked Jackson. He wanted Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 to the prompt, "Now that the shine has worn off."

“Where are you going?”  
  
Mitchell turned onto his side, the sheet twisting between his legs. Even the soft cotton felt rough on his spent cock, which sent another mild aftershock through him. Fuck if Jackson didn’t always manage to do this to him.  
  
Jackson turned his head, stopping half way to the bathroom. His face bore that half-aggravated, half-amused look that Mitchell either wanted to punch or kiss off his face. Either would work.  
  
“Um. The bathroom,” the unspoken “idiot” providing a resounding full stop.  
  
“Not what I meant and you know it.” Shit. Didn’t really want to get into this now. Too tired, too sated. And yet ...  
  
Jackson sighed, let his head fall back and his shoulders sag. His bare ass was as pert as ever, though. Recently fucked, sweaty, perfect. Mitchell sat upright in bed, kicking at the annoying sheet as it twined further round his body. “Up here,” he said, tapping his head. “Body’s heading for the bathroom but god knows where your head is.”  
  
“I have things on my mind.”  
  
“You had me up your ass. Not enough to distract you anymore? Should have said something. Could have tried something new.”  
  
Jackson straightened, his back firmly to Mitchell, and walked into the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind him.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Mitchell wished he smoked. Would have been good about now to light up and blow some angry smoke out of his lungs. He had smoked, once upon another lifetime ago. Now, he cared too much about a body that had come too close to be broken to wilfully inflict damage on it. He threw the sheet off completely, idly touched his spent package, his body remembering with a shudder how it felt to be up inside Jackson, so deep that he almost reached the part of him that he could never touch ... the part that was Daniel. He could be with his man, fuck him, command him for years and never know Daniel.  
  
He fucked Jackson.  
  
He wanted Daniel.  
  
He heard the toilet flush, heard water splash into the basin, heard the door click open.  
  
Jackson stopped by the chair beside the window and pulled on his briefs, then picked up his glasses from the bedside table and sat on the bed, hands in lap. He looked young. He looked beautiful.  
  
Fuck.  
  
“I ... go off in my head. Sometimes. At least, that’s what I’ve been told and I had to admit it was true.” He scrunched up his face and looked down. Mitchell wondered who’d told him that. He felt briefly and painfully jealous of whoever had been able to extract that confession from him. “It doesn’t mean I’m not with you. It just means ...”  
  
“That you’re too damned  _you_  for your own good.”  
  
Jackson smiled, just a little. Mitchell smiled back. He’d chip away at Jackson little by little until he reached the inner Daniel. Life’s work maybe. Worth it.  
  
“Who’d have thought some of the shine would have worn off so soon, huh?” Mitchell reached across and ran his hand up Jackson’s arm.  
  
Jackson fixed him with an unreadable gaze. Then his eyes crinkled slightly at the corners. “Not worn off, just slightly tarnished. In need of attention. It’ll rub up just fine.”  
  
Mitchell watched the words “rub up” fall from those full lips and his cock twitched. “Got somethin’ here that rubs up real good.”   
  
He let his legs fall open, let Jackson see his dick start to fill.  
  
Jackson licked his lips.  
  
Life’s work. Starting today.

ends


End file.
